Oh no
by Fran-neko-nee
Summary: Dejar a Gajeel con sus propios hijos es un gran problema...


Era una tranquila tarde de otoño, el sol brillaba entre las desnudas ramas de los arboles, los suelos se teñian de rojizas hojas y el viento silbaba a penas una suave tonada; escondida, en medio de un gran bosque, alejada unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad, se hallaba la residencia Redfox, un hogar tan comun como los demas hogares, tan tranquilo como cualquiera y mas pacífico que ninguno.

Esta mañana en dicha "casita", la dueña y señora se habia tomado el derecho de un merecido descanso, y que mejor que irse con sus amigas a un resort a unos dias caminando, si caminando porque habia tomado la precaución de que si a su hermosa familia se le ocurria que estaban al borde de la extincion o en el peor de los casos que simplemente se les habian acabado sus tornillos favoritos no dudarian dos veces en ir a "pie" como buenos dragon slayer a buscar a su salvadora y NO, Levy no se prestaria para eso.

Volviendo a la "casita", el joven padre redfox (se da por sabido que hoy en dia los jovenes tienen las hormonas muy alborotadas y ya saben que pasa despues...), se tenia que hacer cargo de sus tres mounstritos, del menor al mayor: con tan solo dos años, la linda peliazul Lili Redfox una replica exacta de su madre pero con el carácter de mil demonios de su padre; con siete años, Gale Redfox un chico "normal" (dentro de lo que se puede conociendo a quienes son sus padres y quienes lo rodean) de cabello corto de color azabache y expresión tan o mas tierna que un pequeño gatito recien nacido, pero no hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias ninguno de los tres niños Redfox estaba dotado de una caracter manso y cariñoso, o simpático y bondadoso (recordemos que son hijos de gajeel) y esta regla tambien la cumplia Musica Redfox un chico de ojos rojizos y cabello negro pero con leves matices azules, el mayor de la camada, de actuales 10 años cabe decir que ya tiene dos pircings en la oreja derecha.

No por ser hijos de Gajeel carecian del mas minimo sentimiento positivo (tsundere, malhumorado, egocéntrico, etcétera; hay que decir que el tiene un buen corazon de hierro y que muy al fondo es un buen hombre)

Los tres niños relucian por si solos, Lili era a su corta edad apasionada a los cuentos que le inventaba su tia Lucy y mas de una vez proclamó que seria una gran escritora de mayor, Gale gustaba de la escultura en metal y Musica de los deportes.

Volviendo a la historia y saltandonos tanta introducción, nos centraremos en el hogar Redfox, una de la tarde, hora de comer.

Hijos! a la mesa -gritaba un hombre preparando y sirviendo los ultimos platos-

Si padre -tres pequeños niños se acercaron a sentarse, colocaron educadamente sus servilletas en sus piernas, dieron gracias y se dispusieron a comer.

Bueno eso no es exactamente lo que ocurre con los Redfox.

En una esquina se encontraba un traumado gajeel, en la otra los tres niños.

Papá Musica me quito mi pollo! -gritaba Gale-

Que no es verdad! - le respondia Musica, mientras trataba de tragar el pobre pollo-

Levy... -se lamentaba el hombre, mientras recordaba como su hermosa esposa en un santiamén lograba que el trio de niños comiera tan educadamente como si estuvieran con la realeza-

Papá! La sopa esta fria -reclamaba Lili desde su sillita-

Tengo que ser valiente -pensaba Gajeel-

PAPÁ!? -le gritaron los niños-

Matenme -rogaba el mayor-

Despues de la batalla campal, digo almuerzo; los Redfox alentados por Gajeel se fueron a dar un paseo por el bosque cercano, quizas recolectarian algunas frutas y pescarian por ahi.

Los niños jugaban, era impresionante la escena, Gale sentado jugando con un martillo echo por el tratando de no martillarse los dedos, Musica trataba de trepar un arbol y vaya que lo hacia bien ya que desde el suelo Gajeel a penas lo veia y Lili... Lili?

Papá quiero ir al baño -le decia la pequeña mientras con su manito timida tiraba un poco la chaqueta de su padre-

Lili-chan estas segura que quieres ir? -le pregunto el hombre, mientras sudaba nervioso-

P-Papá -le dijo mientras empezaba a llorar-

Gajeel no hallaba que hacer, asi que como medida desesperada uso el bolso "salva vidas" que Levy le habia dejado, tomó a Lili en brazos y la llevo detrás de unos arbustos, la espero hasta que ella estuviera lista y le dio un biberón, a Gale le quito el dichoso martillo y se lo comió, en su lugar le dio un par de guantes a prueba de golpes y magia (por su seguridad), a Musica, bueno eso fue mas dificil, clavo una estaca en el suelo y una vez que lo bajo del arbol lo amarró con una cuerda anti magia que estaba en el bolso (medidas desesperadas, para un gajeel inexperto).

Una vez la situación se calmó, llevo a casa a los niños ya que aunque lo negaran los tres tenian mucho sueño.

Los arropo en sus respectivas camas y se sentó en el sofá del living a esperar.

Habia pasado ya una hora desde que los niños dormian, gajeel tambien estaba exhausto asi que decidio que lo mejor por ahora era que se fuera a dormir, pero cuando se disponía a levantarse, escucho como la puerta se abría.

Gajeel? -llamó en un susurro la peliazul, al ver que todas las luces estaban apagadas- que raro deben estar dormidos. Levy camino hacia su habitación, abrio la puerta y encendio la luz, ahi estaba el, recostado esperando a su peliazul compañera.

Gajeel? -llamó levy-

Oh? Ya llegaste -le dijo gajeel, levantandose y acercandose a su esposa para darle un tierno beso en los labios-

La he pasado muy bien hoy -le dijo levy, iniciando una conversación- pero cuando estabamos en un baño de vapor de pronto me senti mareada -"Oh no" pensó gajeel- Erza me ayudo a salir de ahi, pero despues de un rato el mareo persistía, -"Oh no"- después de comer incluso vomité la comida... Oh no -susurro gajeel antes de caer desmayado encima de la cama- No me dejo acabar -murmuró enojada- despues de todo, la comida del hotel estaba vencida.

Gajeel debía reconocer que su vida con sus tres mounstritos era hermosa y no la cambiaria por nada, pero la existencia de otro mas lo dejaria calvo de los nervios... Y no, el no se veria guapo sin cabello.


End file.
